


4/11/17

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Not Beta Read, someone please read and tell me what tags to add!!, sorta - Freeform, written 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Temporary title, obviously.Cisco's working late, his powers sorta go haywire suddenly, Barry returns to STAR labs to get the coat he left there, Caitlin's there too, and so is one of my OCs.~Just read it, it's better that it sounds.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 3





	4/11/17

**Author's Note:**

> Written like three/two years ago so I don't really know. Set somewhere before the end of season one?  
> 25/10/20 UPDATE: yeah...so Ive been catching up on Flash and apparently Cisco's powers are more visual-based than auditory-based? oh well

It had been a month since Cisco had first discovered his powers and tonight, he was alone in STAR labs, something that never, ever happened. Usually, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, or even Barry would be around.

Except it was nearly 3 AM and he had been finishing up the scans for the telekinetic/hydrokinetic meta-human’s identity that they were tracking when suddenly it was all too loud.

Clamping his hands firmly over his ears, Cisco pulled his legs up so that they weren’t touching the floor.

**_Why was everything suddenly so loud?_ **

Meanwhile, Barry had come into STAR labs to grab his coat that he had forgotten there earlier that night. What he didn’t expect to find was Cisco trying to block out all sound and looking like he was in pain.

“Cisco?” asked Barry as he approached his friend.

“Too...loud,” he whispered.

_ Oh,  _ _ oh _ _! _

Barry went and switched off the main lights and the desktops.

“Is it your powers again?” asked Barry, at a volume that anyone else wouldn’t have been able to hear him but with Cisco’s over-stimulated hearing, it was easy.

He nodded.

When he had first discovered his powers, his hearing got enhanced also.

After a few ‘episodes’ like this one, he made a set of noise-canceling earplugs for him. They, to a person with normal hearing, would block out all noise but when Cisco used them with over-stimulated hearing, they allowed him to hear at a more normal volume.

After a few moments of quick searching, Barry found the earplugs and gave them to the tech support.

Cisco had taken his hands off of his ears to take the earplugs and visibly relaxed once he had them in.

“Cisco, these ‘overloads’ are getting more and more frequent,” He could see that the speedster was concerned.

“I know. But I’ve found that the telekinetic/hydrokinetic meta-human is-“

“And? Who are they?”

A new voice spoke up from the doorway, “That would be me,”

Cisco had seen her arrive, as he had been facing the door but Barry hadn’t, so he had turned around at the sound of her voice.

“Storm? You’re the meta?” Barry knew her also, how?

“-Storm Ramone, my sister who the multiverse kind of forgot about after Flashpoint,” explained Cisco.

“Sorry bro, but I’m only stopping by for today, I am leaving once I am done here,” Storm apologized. “I heard that you’re having trouble with your powers overloading?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Not exactly my powers, more of the ‘additional parts’ of it,” explained Cisco.

“I think I know how to help you now,”she said as Caitlin walked in the door.

“ _ What _ is going on here?” Caitlin asked, dropping her bag onto a chair.

“A lot,” Barry offered unhelpfully.

“...Okay, anyone care to properly fill me in?” asked Caitlin as she gestured toward Storm who was playing with a ball of her powers.

“Caitlin, this is my sister Storm. Storm, this is Caitlin, my colleague,” Cisco explained.

The ball of flying (floating) water disappeared.

“Nice to meet you?”

Storm crossed the room.

“Cisco, this might be a bit cold,” she warned as she put her fingers on specific spots on Cisco’s face. He was trying not to look uncomfortable.

“What exactly are you going to do?” asked Barry, concerned with what she was doing.

“My powers have a sort of healing side-effect."

Barry seemed content with that and once he made sure that Storm wasn’t going to kill Cisco, he left STAR labs with his coat while Caitlin busied herself with something.

The leftover/excess light energy produced from her powers started to light up the darkroom.

After a few moments, she removed her hands and Cisco noticed that it was mostly quieter now.

“All done, now, I really must get on my way,” and with that, Storm crossed the room and just disappeared into thin air.

Once she had gone, Caitlin demanded, “Cisco, explanation please?” She looked up at him as she spoke after she had gathered together whatever she had been working on.

Cisco sighed again (he had been doing that a lot recently).

As he opened his mouth to speak, Barry sped back into the Cortex.


End file.
